Carlotta (Merchants of Hope)
Carlotta is a Griffin, and one of the main supporting characters in the story. History Born in a small Talon company outpost in the Van Hoover region, she excelled at high speed aerial maneuvers during her training and was quickly put into the field. There, she excelled for a near record number of missions without incident. In the span of a single week, both her parents were killed on a mission, and the mission she was on with her wingmates was botched horribly. She was gravely injured in her escape, but managed to be the only one to make it back. After she called in a few favors, the head of the Van Hoofer Talons approved her to be a freelance agent, giving her a contract to work with an up and coming business stallion in the Las Pegasus area. Present Day Though unsure of what to expect from her mission, she arrives in manehatten and quickly find’s Backlash, deciding to observe him indirectly before approaching. Carlotta soon after explains why she is there, and feels even more uneasy with how accepting they are to her. During an ambush, Backlash takes a hit that saves her life, and she comes to realize just how far off of her game she is. While reflecting the events on patrol, Skyline seeks her out and starts a romantic dialogue between them. While the group is traveling, Carlotta is ambushed and knocked out by Alicorns, where Backlash then barters himself for her safe return, being taken before she regains consciousness. Traits Appearance She has a slightly larger build than most griffins do, also having a monocolor complexion between her head and body color. The tips of her head plumage are the same blue of her eyes, also sporting blue tipped wing feathers. A various assortment of scars adorn most of her body, ranging from small nicks and bullet wounds, to large jagged gashes. Personality Due to the events of her past, outside of battle, she has an extremely authoritative and judgmental personality. This causes her to be quite blunt with the things she says, often coming across as rude, or uncaring. Though, if she knows the person well enough, she enjoys having a good time with them, where the judgement turns from serious to playful. Her downfall is the perception she carries of herself, feeling that she is at fault for the events leading up to her wingmates getting killed. This leaves her in doubt of her own tactics and intelligence, often thinking of herself as the least intelligent of the group. When on edge, or in danger, she adopts a blank state of mind, focusing all of her attentions on getting the job done. This state leaves her agitated whenever someone breaks her out of it, or isn't doing their job correctly. Skills She is extremely talented at aerial dogfighting, and excels in air to ground attack tactics, often outflanking or ambushing opponents who are entrenched in cover. Her twin battle rifle battle saddle is kept maintained by her, and she knows the ins and outs of the weapon well enough to know it’s limits of use. Though she mainly uses a battle saddle, her time with the Talons has allowed her special training on many types of weapons ranging from pistols, all the way up to saddle mounted autocannons. Equipment Twin Battle Rifle Battle Saddle. Her battle saddle consists of a pair of shortened .308 caliber IARs (Ironshod Automatic Rifle). Each has a fire rate of 500 rounds per minute, and uses a magazine that holds 20 rounds. The cut down length of the barrels allow her to fire more inaccurately, effectively letting the pattern of the rounds spread out over a larger area. Relationships Backlash After observing his actions for days, Carlotta did not like how reckless Backlash was. She saw his choices as more acts of stupidity then reactions to the world around him. Though, she is impressed by how observant he is, she see's him as not taking anything he does seriously, noting that his curiosity and rash decision making makes him the largest hazard to the safety of the group. Skyline Having observed how close she is with Backlash, she originally thought Skyline was Backlash's wife. She found that even through her temper, she was fiercely loyal to Backlash, which Carlotta respected immensely. After Skyline approached her about her attraction and explained Backlash was her brother, She looked at Skyline as a pony she could relate to, quickly forming a strong physical bond with her, and seeing Skyline as the most relatable of the Party. Brass Tacks At first, Brass is a mystery, joining Backlash midway through her observation. As Skyline did, Carlotta's first encounter with Brass impressed her with his loyalty to Backlash, though she doesn't see any reason for it. She see's Brass as the least experienced, but the one with the cool head out of the group. She can respect him for his dedication to getting the job done, and trusts him as a squadmate. Yew Longbow Despite not trusting the Steel Rangers, she see's Longbow's adherence to the rules as less of a threat than a normal Ranger would be. She believes Longbow carries an attitude of arrogance with her, and generally sees the idea that any sort of law can be brought to the wastes is a fools errand. They have the worst relationship of any in the group, and will be the longest pairing to form a friendship. Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Griffin